


Four in One

by readitnow14



Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where plot never happened, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clones, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deals a Deal, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced, Gangbang, Group Sex, Gym Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: A competitive streak causes Nora to make a wager with Flynt, and he cashes in more than she ever expected.
Relationships: Flynt Coal/Nora Valkyrie
Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Four in One

Nora stretched out her arms, rolling her shoulders as she started her workout warmup. She was dressed in her gym clothes: tight pink shorts, only a white sports bra up top, sweatbands on her head and wrists, pink matching her gloves. Her team had scheduled time in the private gym for a few teams this week, all in preparation for the upcoming tournament. Much more casual than the Vytal Festival, but still something they intended to win. Although, the rest of her team had their own appointments and couldn’t make today’s session. So Nora was alone today. Almost…

“You going to change into something, or are you just going to stand there and watch all day?” Nora called over.

Flynt sat on a nearby bench, arms stretched out, peaking over his sunglasses at her body. Even the sports bra couldn’t contain her impressive rack. Her warmup had given him a good view of her ass and other many curves, not that Nora minded. Out of all the students who'd come down from Atlas, Flynt was one of the most eye-catching guys of the bunch. She’d run into him on the way over to the gym and invited him to come along for a while. He was good enough company, and she hoped she could test out his skills with some sparring.

“I don’t have to workout to spy on the competition,” Flynt called over. “We need as many advantages against Beacon’s best team as possible.”

“You know it!” Nora called over as she did side stretches. “We’re going to trample all your asses during the tournament.”

Flynt laughed. “I wouldn't say that.”

“Each of our semblances trounces all of yours one-on-one,” Nora bragged. “Imagine how much we’ll toss your pretty asses around the ring combined.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“You do what? Copy yourself. Big deal! Never stand up to my raw electric power.” She punched her hands together, and a crackle of lightning shot around her fists.

Flynt took off his sunglasses and hat and loosened his tie as he stood up. “That sounds like a challenge. Or an insult...”

There was the fight she wanted. “It’s both. What are you going to do about it?”

He picked up his weapon base and pulled out his dust trumpet, tuning a couple of its settings. “I’m going to kick your ass, Valkyrie. For my team’s pride, but also to put you in your place.”

“That, I’d like to see. Bring all the instruments you want. I won’t even need my hammer to finish you off!”

“I’m full of surprises, Valkyrie. Don’t test your luck.”

“Don’t need luck if you bring weak shit.”

Flynt grinned. “What are the stakes? Friendly sparring or something with consequences?”

Nora thought it over, a sure-fire plan forming in her head. “If I win, how about you throw the tournament if your team goes up against mine?”

“Wow, that is high stakes.” Flynt walked past her and hopped up onto the sparring ring, lifting the rope and stepping inside. Accepting the challenge without hesitation.

“What do you want? Not that you’ll ever get it.”

Flynt leaned over the rope, thought about it before smirking. “If I win, I get to have my way with you.”

Nora blinked at the unexpected request. “Huh?”

“I get to do whatever I want to your body, right here on the mat. That’s about the same as throwing the tournament, don’t you think?“

Nora laughed. “Yeah, I’ll take that deal” She couldn't wait to rub it in his face later.

She jumped up and entered the ring, walking to the opposite corner as Flynt.

“I was having a shitty morning, but now I’m really looking forward to this,” Flynt said, eyes tracing her up and down.

Nora laughed. “As if!” 

With a nod to show they were both ready, Nora charged, lighting crackling off her at rushed toward Flynt at full speed.

* * *

_“Oh, WOW!”_ Nora gasped. She rolled her head back as Flynt sucked and squirmed his tongue inside her pussy.

It hadn’t taken Flynt ten seconds after shattering Nora’s aura to pin her on the mat, rip apart the crotch of her tight gym shorts and plant his face between her legs. His hands rubbed against her waist and abs, keeping her firmly in place, just in case she tried to escape—not that Flynt was leaving her with much time to think about it.

“Hold on…” Nora tried to speak, but she was spent from the fight. Her aura was shattered, and she hadn't gotten a chance to catch her breath before the next assault. Words only came out in small bursts. “Your tongue. How are you _doing_ that?”

Flynt pulled away, a small smile on the side of his moist lips as he glanced up at her. “Obviously, you don’t know much about musicians, do you? Tonguing comes naturally to us.” One of his thumbs rubbed and spread her labia. Nora could feel a small release of her fluid leak out of her, dripping down between her ruined shorts and ass.

Moments earlier, Flynt had caught Nora in the middle of a quadruple attack that had ended the match. He’d immediately pounced her to take advantage of her physiological weakness. Aside from losing her strength, her body was hypersensitive after losing her aura. The cool air of the gym prickled against her sweat covered skin. She could feel every pore pressing against the mat behind her.

“Keep still.” Flynt rubbed her thick thighs as he spread and propped her legs over his shoulders. “It will be a minute before I’ve gotten you ready.”

“Ready?” Nora tried to prop herself up, but her arms gave out, and she fell back down against the mat. “For what?”

“Don’t you remember our deal?” Flynt did a long lick up her pussy. “There’s a lot of things I’ve been wanting to do to you, Valkyrie.” His finger rubbed and squeezed her clit as he returned to pressing his whole mouth against her, and his tongue went slipping back inside.

Nora bit her lip. Even if she could fight back, a deal was a deal. She hadn’t thought he was serious or that he could win with a surprise attack like that. His semblance multiplied his attack power, not just his body. She could take that info back to the team and plan around that for the tournament. But that would have to wait for when her brain wasn’t begging her crotch for more of those happy signals and soaking it in slick fluid in return. Before she gave any permission, Nora’s pussy was clenching around his tongue. It was unconcerned with Nora’s thoughts and opinions, begging for more of whatever this Atlas badass was giving her.

Flynt freed a hand and reached up, pulling down her sports bra and snapping it under her newly freed tits. They rolled out on release, nipples already perked up from the chill and his attention below. He started groping one, a full handful between his stronger fingers as he kneaded it in a milking motion.

“That’s cheating…” Nora gasped out. This attack—even if her mind wanted her to say “No!” her body would order her to go along at this point, and Flynt knew it.

Flynt pulled away, a line of drool or her own fluid between his lips and her crotch that he wiped with the back of his hand. “I think you’re ready now.” He pushed a finger inside her, smiling at how easily it slipped in and out with barely any resistance. Letting her legs down, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and vest, tossing them to the side before he worked on his belt and pants. Soon he was kneeling in front of Nora, wearing only tight boxer-briefs with a large bulge visible in front. He pulled down, freeing his cock that sprung out. It curved up, longer than his own hand, eagerly twitching with excitement.

“Hello?” Nora looked at it, fear and desire making her voice crack.

Flynt moved Nora’s legs on top of his thighs, pressing their cores together. He lay his large cock against her groin and lower stomach, slapping it a few times against her abs, a flick of precum splashing off with each slap. As soon as his penis was nice and rigid, Flynt reached down, lifted Nora by the waist, and slid her around him.

As prepared, there was no resistance as Flynt’s length filled Nora all the way up. Still felt like her insides were being pried open with a wet sliding sound. Nora grunted as he bucked his hips and slapped his dark skin against her pale thighs. If his tongue had surprised her, his cock had surpassed all expectations. She felt like she could feel him all the way up under her abs, every pump sending her squirming in pleasure.

It took Nora several gasps to get used to the throbbing rod before she realized what was missing. With a small pang of panic, Nora leaned up onto an elbow. “Condom?” she grunted through his onslaught. “What if—”

“Not part of the deal,” Flynt said, letting out a grunt as he helped pull her up and sat her in his lap. “Hope you don’t mind bareback.” Flynt bit his lip as Nora’s full weight fell on his cock. The friction increased, adding to the shared pleasure.

The only person Nora let fuck her raw was Ren, and only on safe days. She was pretty sure today was fine, but she’d have to double-check to make sure. It was kinda hard to think about the exact date while bouncing up and down in Flynt’s lap. A slack-jawed grin grew on Nora’s face, and excited butterflies grew in her chest. There was a thrill in the risk, no matter how small. And according to the wager, she had no say in the matter. Feeling nothing between her pussy’s walls squeezing down on his pulsating cock was enough to make her agree that “a deal was a deal.”

Nora wrapped her arms around Flynt’s shoulders and held on. He bucked up into her. Each thrust sent her tits bouncing, excitedly jiggling up and down. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to get dizzy from all this.

“Flynt!” Nora moaned. “You’re filling me up. I’m being stuffed!”

Flynt smiled and put a hand under Nora’s chin, enjoying her surrender. “Ready for the main event?”

“Isn’t this—?”

He interrupted her question with a wink and activated his semblance.

Another nearly naked Flynt appeared next to them both, only wearing his boxers. He was identical to the first but standing and enjoying the show the other him and Nora were putting on.

Nora looked between the two of them. The sex wasn’t distracting enough to stop her from realizing where Flynt was going with this.

“Oh, boy.” Nora let out a nervous laugh.

The second Flynt pulled off her sweatband and grabbed her hair as he positioned his crotch next to her face. He freed his own impressive cock and slapped it down against Nora's face. It fell from her cheek to her forehead, already sending a drizzle of precum down between her wide eyes.

“Start licking,” Flynt ordered. “I’m going to actually stuff you, but I need a little help first.”

Before Nora could nod or shake her head, Flynt slipped his cock into her mouth. “Gah!” Her tongue slipped around the invading member as her head was pulled back and forth around it. The strong musky flavor invaded her senses, sending her saliva glands overflowing from the taste.

“Mmmmmm…” Nora closed one eye and leaned into Flynt’s hold. Her tongue drooped below him; her mouth was slack to let saliva pool around his penis as much as she could possibly make as he teased at the back of her throat. It was orally tingling, and just as she started wanting him to stay right where he was, Flynt pulled away, a glob of natural lobe coating his erection.

Taking a look down at himself to gauge how wet and slick he was, Flynt nodded and moved behind Nora. He tore open the back of her shorts, freeing her thick ass. The Flynt fucking Nora in the pussy paused to lift her waist again. The shift sent her face falling into his chest as her ass was propped up behind her as the other Flynt kneeled down before it.

Nora felt the slick head of the second dick tease her asshole. She’d never done double-penetration before, and it took time for her tense asshole to finally loosen to Flynt’s prodding. He circled it, easing her until she was finally ready, then, with the help of her blowjob's spit, rammed it in.

Jerking up, Nora let out a scream of pleasure. She put a hand on either Flynts’ chests, their bodies propping her in the middle, two pillars keeping her up from the inside even without support.

“She’s just as tight back here,” the Flynt in the ass said, thrusting his waist against her asscheeks.

Nora could feel her ass and pussy clenching in response to both cocks ramming into her. She felt more full than she’d ever imagined. Both holes were filled to the point Nora felt like Flynt was rubbing his cocks together through her.

The Flynt in the rear was pressing his body against her back. His face kissed her shoulder and neck. She was still sensitive, so every touch felt erogenous, especially in this situation. The Flynt in front was playing with her tits, rubbing them together and passing them back and forth between his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on her nipples. The other Flynt reached around and joined him, four hands playing with her tits, which were proudly big enough for everyone. If her aura hadn’t been shattered, she’d be worried about literally sparking from the friction of being sandwiched between both identical studs.

“More…” Nora moaned through gritted teeth, feeling herself go cross-eyed. “Give me more! You both feel so good!!!”

Flynt smirked and looked over her at his clone. “You hear that? She wants more.”

“We were waiting for that.”

Two more Flynts appeared, standing on either side of Nora. Their cocks were already out, erect, and ready for service.

Nora’s tongue was on the verge of hanging out of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled at the multiplying cocks. “You _are_ full of surprises, Flynt!” she giggled and weakly raised both her arms to grab each new member. Both were a literal handful as she jerked them back and forth. The two new Flynts each put a hand in her ginger hair, gently entangling their fingers with each other as she pumped them inches away from her lips.

Back and forth, Nora kissed and licked along the shaft of one penis before turning her head to give the other the same treatment. She positioned her hands underneath to fondle their balls. Just gripping them was enough to tell her that all four men (eight balls total) were on the point of bursting.

“So many—” Nora paused to lick the tip of the Flynt to her right. “Gah! So many dicks…” She turned and looked at the other one, just as delicious as the others. “I could get used to this!” She made an O-shape with her lips and pulled the cock into her mouth, letting drool drip down her chin. Unlike the Flynts, the sex wasn’t diluted across several copies. As the center of attention, Nora felt all of this intense pleasure at once.

“Pretty good for a semblance, huh?” the Flynt in the front grunted.

Nora tried to respond but couldn’t through a mouthful of his cock.

“Valkyrie...” the Flynt behind her moaned. “Get ready. We’re going to cum.”

Both Flynts above clenched their hands together. As Nora peaked up, she could see all four were on the brink.

Their fucking her sped up, riding out over the edge at full speed. Their pleasure was infectious as they both tensed and squeezed her against each other. They tightly clung to her as they finally gave in to her tight cunt and ass, and both climaxed. The penises shuttered with orgasm as they shot a double loud inside her, creaming both holes full.

Nora squirmed, wringing a gasp of joy out of her as she felt the warm semen filling her up. Her own orgasm squirted and leaked around the cock in her pussy as her scream filled the gym. “Ohhhhhhhh!!!” Her head felt fuzzy from the intense climax. Enough hormones were shooting through her body to leave her trembling.

Both cocks she was clinging to twitched, and within a few seconds of the others, shot out their own ropes of warm cum against Nora’s face. Nora gasped as she felt more of the sticky liquid splash against her, dripping down her face into her mouth and onto her chest.

Another burst as the last of each pairs’ balls emptied onto her. There was so much cum. She felt like she was coated in the warm white liquid. Licking her lips, she slowly swallowed a portion of the load. The bitter, milky taste slid down her tongue and throat.

_Fuck… SO GOOOOOD!_

As Flynt pulled himself out of Nora’s cunt, the other three disappeared, leaving the original and his conquest alone in the gym. He fell back against the mat, Nora collapsing into his arms as they both gasped and rid out the afterglow.

Nora could feel every glob of warm cum leak out of her holes. It dripped onto the man who’d claimed her today. His mark on his reward that he was free to fuck and coat in his seed as he saw fit.

Flynt looked down at Nora’s head, resting on his chest. “How do you like my semblance now, Valkyrie? Is that good enough for you?”

Nora pressed both her hands against his pecs and pushed up. Her tits dangled in front of him, inviting, as a huge grin spread on her face and her eyes sparked with excitement.

“The gym’s reservation is good for another hour.” Nora looked up and down his strong masculine body. She traced her fingers against his muscles, all the way down to his groin. There she stared at his cock, coated in both of their cum.

With an excited breath, Nora felt her aura energy return, back from her earlier defeat. She straddled the man below her, grabbing his shoulders and forcing his attention.

“How many more of those can you make?”


End file.
